Aesonax Fedor
{{Character_Infobox|name = Aesonax Fedor|image = File:Jake Miller.jpg|title = Son of Poseidon|title2 = Legacy of Mars, Minevra and Pluto|date of birth = August 12th,1996|gender = Male|family = Percy Jackson, half brother Triton, half brother Poseidon, father Aurea Fedor, mother Mars, great grandfather Minevra, ancestor Pluto, ancestor|status = Alive|eye = Blue/Grey|hair = Dark Brown|height = 5ft11|alias = "Nax" "Harley Hummerton" "The Not Prophesied Son of Poseidon" "The demigod of pretty much nothing useful" "Aes" "Fedor" "Snacks" "Fishlegs" "Sonax" "Aeson" "Alex" "Whiner" "Sir Read-A-Lot" "Squidward" "Feddie" "Ace Lewis"|affiliation = Olympus |weapons = Water Imperial Gold Dagger Celestial Bronze Dagger |species = Demigod|home = Seaside, Oregon Aesonax "Nax" Fedor (b. 12 August 1996) is the youngest son and second current demigod son of the powerful, big three member, the "Earth Shaker, Storm-Bringer, and Horse King" the Greek Sea God, Poseidon, who was known for cheating on his wife Amphrite to an extreme amount, almost to the amount of his brother, Zeus. This time around, Poseidon, had cheated on his Sea-goddess wife with a pretty surfer named, Aurea Fedor, who would later be found to have Roman god and goddess heritage, making Aesonax a legacy similar to his "cousin" Frank Zhang. Biography Early Life Raised in a small and falling apart two story home in the raining city of Seaside, Oregon. Aesonax grew up accustomed to the chilly weather and the sea where he would take his kite out whenever it was windy, and spent a lot of his days attending swim lessons that his mother taught. Though Aesonax was a bit of an outsider due to his dislexia and ADHD, he made friends with a lifeguard, Amelia Milard, who would be Aesonax's first crush even though she was a total of nine years older than him. Several times in his life he had ran into monsters, without knowing, when he was five he had been outside playing when a man had been watching him, the teachers had called the cops but no one believed him when he said that the man had only one eye. Another time was when he was seven and he ran into a rabid dog that began chasing him, to which no one believed him when he said that their were spikes on his tail. Due to no one believing him for things that he clearly saw, many people called him a liar or delusional to which he was hurt by, being that he had been a very sensitive boy. When he was eight years old, his mother had taken him to the mall to go Christmas shopping when - they were greeted by a unknown man - who could've been a mortal, demigod, monster or god - and she had been killed, due to the mist it showed that the man had never been there and his mother had just had her neck randomly snapped, making Aesonax take the blame for her death. At thirteen years old, six years after being placed in St. Athena Home for Criminal Boys Personality Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Weaknesses Fatal Flaw Appearance Trivia Write the second section of your page here.